


My omega

by WinterDwyn



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omegaverse, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDwyn/pseuds/WinterDwyn
Summary: Just Tsunashi and Sougo bounding as they should be doing
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 13





	My omega

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed some omegaverse with RyuuXSou

Tamaki had left their gathering earlier, he had school in the morning, but Sougo would never say no for “the” eroero beast, Ryuunousuke Tsunashi from TRIGGER.

Of course, as an omega, he knew it could be troublesome to be around .. such an intense pheromone bomb. But, they were colleagues, friends, and of course, the taller man was Sougo’s crush for as long as he could remember.

As an omega, he had to know when his heat would approach, but because of his weakened body, he never really knew, it could be once in half a year, or even once in a year.

Of course he had suppressants, he would always have when he knew he was at risk. But somehow, after a few glasses, he kneeled between strong tights, pushing the expensive pants down and sucking hard with the other’s member.

When Sougo looked up he could see foggy eyes, drowned in pleasure. Well at least he was making the other feel good.

“Sougo-kun...you are… my...omega..” scaped.

“I Like it… when you call me omega” he whined, turning his head up, eyes foggy with desire.

“Thought you hated that”

“Love it only if I am in heat and you are like this, trying to hold yourself” he said in the last breath before going back to suck him down, a long swipe on the length and closing his lips on the tip again.

Ryuunousuke felt the faint vibration of his mouth, moaning inside like he was enjoying having his throat fucked as much as himself having his tiny lips so intense on his flesh.

“Fuck..you are...God...so...good”

Thinking was hard when every part of his body was concentrating on not to grab those white hair and push his head down until the other can not breath, until he wants to beg to push out but he can’t because Ryuunousuke is fucking him so hard.

Sougo’s mouth was good and hot and slick, the pressure was perfect, it was tiny but he could feel his partner could push until he swallowed the big cock farther than anyone could.

“GOD!” he yelled, closing his fists finally to push his rib up. Losing control, losing everything and making almost all the way to this throat. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in long so good orgams that made him feel empty.

Sougo was gasping for air with the sudden shot, mouth flooded with the creamy liquid dripping on his chin, eyes closed to try to breathe.

“Oh.. Sorry, I don’t know what happened to me, I usually am better at this but…. but you were so good.”

“I am glad… that you are satisfy..” he said, voice hoarse still trying to stop the cough “I am glad I don’t have work tomorrow”

Sougo….was wet, he could see it, he was so wet his thighs were dripping. He came while sucking Ryuunousuke, only hearing his voice, his heat inside his mouth, his smell,  _ his alpha _ while touching himself in the process.

But for both of them,that wasn’t enough.

Getting up to grab something outside the bed, Sougo pushed his partner to lay down again, resting his back on the pile of piles on the wall. Sugo’s own hand reached for the lube on the nightstand, coating his own fingers to open up for his boyfriend. Even if he was slick, he just wanted to be sure it would be fine.

He was back again, legs outside Ryuunousuke’s tights, completely naked, skin flushed, eyes closed when his fingers found his way inside himself. He moaned loudly, not ashamed of his actions.

“Tsunashi-san” he cried, bending over the broad chest in front of him to place his own hands on the strong muscles, trying to find some support for his body. 

“I.. I can help you.” he asked but the younger waved his head.

“It is fine already” seeing that Ryuunousuke was starting to harden again, Sougo poured more of the liquid on his own hand to work on the member of the TRIGGER once more. 

Oh if his hand wasn’t as good as his mouth... that with the view of Sougo kissing his abs (he knew Sougo loved his abs), licking and biting until he was painfully hard again. The younger started gently directing him to his own entrance.

“You are… big…” he said, even being his omega having difficulty putting on and fighting his own body rejecting the invasion. Ryuunousuke could see the cold sweat dripping from his forehead, running to his white soft body in such a erotic view. Face red, eyes pressed together, one hand trying to cover his own mouth.

Holding the sides of Sougo’s body, Ryuunousuke decided he wanted to help, feeling that precious skin under his palms, it was harder than not fucking his mouth not to pull him down at once and hear the other’s cry.

But he wouldn’t do this. Sougo, of course, wouldn’t mind being hurt like this, but he never wanted to make his partner feel pain. He wanted to make him feel loved and treasured and desired.

He felt the head popping in and Sougo’s back arched when he whined in pain and pleasure, still unable to move.

Working with him little by little, he was finally all in, with the blessed view of the pale member of idolish 7 on him, back in an arc, cock proudly fully hard dripping already for the pleasure, chest up and down so fast and face all flushed.

“Damn…” he grinned, closing his hands a little bit more, maybe it would bruise but it felt so good, so damn good.

“I.. I will move..” Sougo kissed his lips, and cried again once his own weight made him sink further down “ghmm…”.

“My...omega” the older said, caressing his back, trying to distract him from the pain and feeling the desire growing so hard like a wild beast, he wanted him, he wanted to push Sougo down and fuck him until he was sobbing hard, he wanted to make Sougo beg for air and push him on the bed again, fucking him until he was unable to speak, until he could feel his knot empting inside to make him pregnant, to make him his, biting his neck and marking him.

The beast inside the taller member of TRIGGER was waking up, he hadn’t noticed when Sougo started gasping for air, when his hands started to bruise his waist and he had turned Sougo down to the mattress. When did he pulled Sougo’s legs further up, to his sides to open him more, when did he started swallowing, making them connected inside?

His mind was blank, all he could do was to follow his instincts to go further, to push Sougo to his limits, to carve his scents on the omega while fucking him so hard the other could pass out from pleasure.

He only noticed when his teeths were indeed marking him, biting him so hard it was bleeding on the curve of the neck.

“So….Sougo-kun, mine….you are mine” 

“Yes…”he heard a gasp “all yours hmmm”.

Ryuunousuke felt his insides burning, in a fire he could never hold down, pushing him so hard, sinking in so inside Sougo he wanted him to feel his mouth. Fucking him  rougher and hurried. His voice was out of his control, grownlin like an animal “ you are only mine, my omega, only mine”.

So good, so indescribably good, Sougo was something that could kill him only like this, eyes wet close rolling back and mouth gasping for air, a little bit more, he was close, so close he would feel he was going to explode.

It didn’t take much more for him in a long, strong push finally choking something he was completely gone.

Ryuunousuke never even realized when Sougo had came, he only notice the younger’s body trying to calm down, breathing hard and fast and all sweaty in a messy but such erotic view he wanted to have him again.

“Sougo-kun?” he called, turning to his side afraid of smashing the other “this...this….was….are you ok?”

“... ask….later….”

When Sougo had opened his eyes again, he was feeling heavy, his body so tired. But nothing was stick or slick again, he was clean and fully clothed. His heat not even bothering him anymore, probably because he had mated with Ryuunousuke a few times again before finally passing out.

“He was kind enough to clean me before I woke up,” Sougo said to himself. Turning his head to the side to find an empty pillow a little warm smelling wonderfully like Tsunashi Ryuunousuke he breathed deeply to inhale that amazing feeling. His body waking up and understanding they were now, mates. 

They were…he touched behind his neck, feeling the bleeding mark pulse with a sharp pain. Oh yeah, he had taken the collar off once he had his suppressants, and that means he was bound to him forever. Oh.. that was too selfish for Sougo… he didn’t deserve something as great as that ero-ero-beast.

“Are you alright?” he heard a voice, and someone was coming from the door, exposed tanned chest, so erotic, holding a mug of coffee.

“Yes..” not really knowing what to do. Neither knowing the meaning of their connections when Sougo had come visiting him a few days before his heat, but feeling it triggering on the other’s house, making both of them lost during the night.

“I think it is better if we talk….”

“I think we should” he answered, trying to sit up but immediately regretting his decision when his body ordered him to lay down again. Sougo never had so much stamina, even if being an idol helped him a lot, an all-night sex within his heat was too much.

“Wait” he heard the other rushing to his side “I will help you, I think I hurt your back yesterday” he laughed, that sound itself was enough to make Sougo’s heart flutter.

“I am fine” Sougo said “ thank you very much...Tsunashi-san… I want to say… I think...well if you want...could we…” how to ask? How to ask one of the most desirable men in Japan to be with him? 

A light kiss leaned on his face, Sougo turned to see the dark eyes smiling at him.

“Sougo-kun, if you accept me, I would like to formally date you...well it seems a little late to ask though…” Ryuunousuke’s hand touched the mark behind his neck where Sougo had felt he was market, the proof they were tied sending waves of pleasure when his mate touched. “I know the order is inverted but still, we...yesterday we did it not only because we are fated pair but also.. I like you very much, I always wanted to say this… I am sorry”.

Sougo felt he might have fainted, with strong arms still holding him up, face so hot it could burn up in any moment.

“Really? I am not delusional?”

Ryuunousuke laughed kissing him again on his forehead “of course not, what is with that? I am not the kind of guy who sleeps with someone and just leaves. I mean.. you are my omega and I really like you. I would like to do this properly. I mean, if you accept me.”

Sougo smiled, kissing him on his lips, maybe he was crying, his heart fluttered so dreamy he could melt.

“Yes, if I am enough for you, yes”.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a few months ago just because I wanted them to bound lol, nothing really deep, it is more like a challenge for me to writh something spicey lol  
> I hope Sougo gets pregnant and have a baby with him =X  
> Don't know if is good tho.. but I had fun  
> English is not my first language so I am sorry if something is weird, but I hope if you read so far, you had fun as well.
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
